qfgd20pffandomcom-20200213-history
Spellsword
Spellswords fill an odd role in the world of adventurers, using magic to supplement their combat skills. They are typically forced to sacrifice offhand weapons and shields for the use of magic in combat. 'Hit Die, Proficiencies, Alignment, Skills, and Progression' *'Hit Die:' d8 *'Armor Proficiencies:' All Light and Medium armors, all non-Tower shields *'Weapons:' All Simple weapons, plus the Rapier, Shortsword, Longsword, and Shortbow *'Alignment:' Any *'Skill Points Per Level:' 4 + Int *'In-Class Skills:' Acrobatics, Knowledge (arcana), Linguistics, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Swim, Use Magic Device (Str 1, Dex 1, Int 3, Wis 1, Cha 1) Level BAB Fort Ref Will Special 1 +0 +2 +0 +0 Spellcasting, Combat Specialty Feat 2 +1 +3 +0 +0 Mana, Dazzling Display 3 +2 +3 +1 +1 Good Fortune +1 4 +3 +4 +1 +1 Willful +1 5 +3 +4 +1 +1 6 +4 +5 +2 +2 Armored Mage (light) 7 +5 +5 +2 +2 New In-Class Skill 8 +6/+1 +6 +2 +2 Old Hand of Rigors +1, Good Fortune +2 9 +6/+1 +6 +3 +3 10 +7/+2 +7 +3 +3 Willful +2 11 +8/+3 +7 +3 +3 12 +9/+4 +8 +4 +4 13 +9/+4 +8 +4 +4 Good Fortune +3 14 +10/+5 +9 +4 +4 New In-Class Skill 15 +11/+6/+1 +9 +5 +5 16 +12/+7/+2 +10 +5 +5 Old Hand of Rigors +2, Willful +3 17 +12/+7/+2 +10 +5 +5 18 +13/+8/+3 +11 +6 +6 Good Fortune +4 19 +14/+9/+4 +11 +6 +6 20 +15/+10/+5 +12 +6 +6 Armored Mage (medium) 'Spellcasting' Spellswords are granted the ability to cast spontaneous Arcane Charisma-based learned spells from the Spellsword's Spell List. Spellswords may only learn up to Int - 1 + ½ class level spells. Gaining the Spellcasting abilities carries with it the automatic acquisition of the Prestidigitation spell. Spellswords may cast their spells with the following stipulations: *Must have one hand free when casting spells (no weapon, shield, or other item). *All spells start at Skill Level 0, which is a 50% arcane spell failure chance. *Each time you successfully cast a spell, you may make a tally mark next to the spell. Each tally mark represents one point in that spell's Skill Level, and each point decreases the arcane spell failure chance of that spell by 5%. *When you reach Skill Level 10 with a spell, you are considered to have mastered the spell and no longer suffer from the arcane spell failure chance of this spell. 'Spellsword Spell List' The Spellsword may only cast Arcane learned spells from their own spell list. They may only learn up to Int - 1 + ½ class level spells. The spells included in the Spellsword spell list are as follows: *Accelerated Movement *Ball Lightning *Blur *Dazzle *Detect Magic *Expeditious Retreat *Fetch *Flame Dart *Force Bolt *Frost Bite *Juggling Lights *Light *Mage Armor *Open *Zap 'Combat Specialty Feat' At level 1, you may choose one of the following feats, regardless of whether you currently have the prerequisite Base Attack Bonus: *Dodge *Point Blank Shot *Two-Weapon Fighting *Weapon Finesse *Weapon Focus *Zen Archery 'Mana' The Spellsword is granted 1 + Cha + ¼ character level mana for use exclusively with spellcasting. As soon as their mana runs out, the Spellsword must use their normal stamina to cast spells. 'Dazzling Display' At level 2, the Spellsword perfects their specialization. 'Trailblazer' : The Trailblazer gains the Combat Casting feat, and will gain an additional 2 mana at levels 5, 10, 15, and 20. 'Beguiler' : Bluff is now a permanent in-class skill. As a Move action, a Beguiler may make a Bluff check against a target's Sense Motive or Spellcraft check (whichever is higher). If successful, the Spellsword may cast any spell that costs one standard action or less on the target at +1 Spell DC, with an additional +1 Spell DC for each 5 their Bluff check surpassed their opponent's check. 'Spelltailor' : Sleight of Hand is now a permanent in-class skill. Spelltailors gain the ability to cast a spell with a weapon or shield in their offhand without having to drop it first, but may not make any offhand attacks during the turn that they cast this spell. Spells cast in this way must pass a Sleight of Hand check DC 10 + Effective Spell Level or be lost, as well as any applicable Concentration check. 'Good Fortune +n' You may reroll a Dexterity-based skill check before knowing its result n times per day. 'Willful +n' You gain a +n bonus to all Will saves. 'Armored Mage' The Spellsword may ignore the arcane spell failure chance of the given armor type. 'New In-Class Skill' Choose a new skill; it is now permanently in-class for your character. 'Old Hand of Rigors +x' The Spellsword gains +x Stamina. . Category:Classes Category:Character Creation